Avatar RPG
by RPG God
Summary: Waking up and suddenly being in a World that you have no knowledge of, not only that being in somebody else’s body can be alot to take in. Especially this screen that won’t piss off.
1. Book 1: Fire Nation Soldier

"Kaz".

"Kaz".

"Kaz get up you got school"!

My eyes shot open and I look to see some brat shaking my arm, violently.

"W-what the hell"! I sat up and took a look at the room I'm currently in.

"Mom, made breakfast hurry up"! The kid quickly left the room.

The walls were red, and there was alot of furniture in the room.

It was a small room, other than that it looked like a pretty casual bedroom.

Wait.

Why am I even here?

Where am I exactly?

I got up and looked at a mirror.

"Are you serious".

I looked like an ugly shit.

Why do I look so dull?

I looked tired, expressionless, dull.

I'm also light skinned with...what color is that?

I looked closer to my eyes.

It looked amber...no bronze color?

Also my hair is in a ponytail.

More importantly...

I looked outside the window.

There was people walking everywhere, everyone looked busy.

I feel a bit strange.

This place looks ancient.

Do I even belong in this timeline?

I could've sworn I was in a place that's more...modern?

I went to the old closet, opened it to see clothes.

Well, weird clothes. They were all red, black or yellow.

Is it a tradition around here?

It took me a while, but I managed to put them on.

I checked myself in the mirror.

I look alright in these.

I had a standard trimmed long sleeve with black pants that looked a little baggy along with dark red shoes.

I should cut my hair later, though I do like the color of my eyes...if only I didn't look so dull.

So I think I traveled back in time and currently in a different body...

My name was Kaz since that brat kept calling me that.

Ok...

I should just get along with all this...

I left what I assume was my room and I was in a small hallway.

The house carpet looked quite elegant compared to everything else in the hallway.

I went downstairs to see the brat, a women and a man.

"What took you so long, Kaz"? the man told me.

Ok he's probably this guy's dad.

"I admired the beauty outside for a while, sorry for taking so long".

He nodded and he looked like a serious type of man.

I took a seat across from the kid and looked at my plate.

It...was a cooked crab.

It also smelled a bit spicy.

Am I in a rich family?

Eating delicacies like this back in the day you had to have alot of money..right?

I look to my right and there was chopsticks and a wooden spoon and fork.

I took the fork as it felt more familiar to me.

"Why don't you kids eat more traditionally, with chopsticks"? My father looked a bit annoyed.

Maybe I chose wrong..? It's not a big deal I'm sure?

"Well the Fire Nation is becoming more modern, so it's good that Kaz is getting accustomed to it". The wome- well my Mom was defending me. She looked caring and loving compared to my father, he looked cold and serious.

I ate the first piece of the crab.

"Kaz, will you be joining the Military now, it's important to serve this Nation and bring honor to this Family". My Father kept looking at me.

I shifted uncomfortably.

I'm not joining no god damn military, is he trying to get me killed?

Now that I think about it did I even travel back in time, I never heard of a country wearing only red...

"I'm still thinking about it, probably once I get stronger".

The across me smirked.

"Well you can't even firebend you shouldn't go".

Firebend? Kid was reading too much books.

I took another bite of the crab, delicious.

I look to see my Father...he looked disappointed.

"It's fine as long as you are skilled with a weapon, come Kaz, Irzam you won't be going to school today". He got up and went to the back door.

Irzam which was the kid quickly followed him.

Not going to school? Am I really in a rich family?

The house didn't look that fancy, and why did he look displeased?

I quickly finished the food and followed them.

As I went in I see my Father standing perfectly in the center with his hands behind his back waiting patiently for me.

Irzam was just spinning around.

I seemed to be in a small training room, judging by the wooden dummy and wooden weapons.

"Pick a weapon".

"It can be any, right"? I should get something simple.

"Yes, choose".

I chose the sword. Easy to use, a bit heavy for a wooden sword however.

I look up to see my Father...having a disgusted look on his face.

"A foolish weapon, pick up the Jii". He pointed at a Halberd.

This guy is already pissing me off.

I put away the Wooden Sword and got the Wooden Halberd. Or Jii?

I could barely lift this thing.

"Hit me once Kaz".

I nodded he could get hurt by this, it weighs a ton.

I got in a decent stance and wildly swung the halberd vertically at him only for him to sidestep.

No matter how fast I was swinging he would dodge as if it was nothing.

I need to rest.

I sat down, exhausted from moving this damn halberd around.

"Tch, pathetic".

He walked past me and left the room.

Irzam left with the man.

I don't even wanna be here.

Why am I here?

 **Quest**

 **Still got time?**

 **Disappointing your Father made him change his mind to sending you to school.**

 **Req: Get to School in 5 minutes!**

 **Rewards**

 **25 Exp**

 **5 Copper Coins (Fire Nation)**

 **Failure**

 **-Rep with Family.**

 **Accept/Decline.**

What the fuck is this?

I blinked twice.

There's a floating object with words in front of me.

It's telling me to accept or decline to go to school, telling me that trash is disappointed in me.

This world is weird.

I took a deep breath and took another look at it.

I should accept it since I already got my Father mad.

How do I accept this?

I tapped on accept.

It felt solid yet smooth.

It disappeared and all of a sudden I had some kind of line.

It was at the ceiling, like it was guiding me to the school I presume?

This world is definitely weird...

I got up and stretched.

I followed it until I was outside.

My house looked alright.

Very...cultural I guess.

I look to what I think was the plaza.

There was many people around and merchants.

It looked lively.

I then proceeded to follow the line to my school.

No one seems to notice the line? I guess it's normal.

Looking around there was alot of flags and soldiers.

I'm guessing that fire symbol is their emblem.

I see it on the soldiers uniforms aswell.

I made it to the school which wasn't that far to my house.

Though...

As I arrived.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Level 1: 25/250**

 **Earned 5 Copper Coins(Fire Nation).**

Level 1?

I see a bunch of people outside of the school.

Well the School yard I assume, it was large.

"Kaz, come here". A mature woman was calling me over.

A teacher perhaps? She looked rather stunning.

I walked upto her.

"The last day of School is optional, stay if you want to enlist and join the Military".

 **Quest**

 **Join the Fire Nation Military**

 **Req: Sign up and join either the Army or Navy**

 **Optional: Easily do the Course under 2 minutes.**

 **Rewards**

 **Become a Private in the Fire Nation Military**

 **500 Exp**

 **1 Silver Coin(Fire Nation)**

 **Rep with Father**

 **Failure**

 **-Rep with Father**

 **Agree/Decline**

Fuck no, I'm not gonna be forced in this world and be told to join the damn Army.

Especially if it's named 'Fire Nation Military'.

I pressed decline and walked away.

I wanna adventure instead or stay home and relax, let me look around this damn town.

"Kaz, what're you doing"? The Teacher called out to me.

I looked back and told her this "I don't wanna join". She had a displeased look and crossed her arms

"Your father was pretty serious on how you should attend this, you wouldn't wanna upset him now do you"?

 **Quest**

 **Join th-**

I pressed accept.

He might kick me out if I leave, if I were to decline and return home, he was _probably_ gonna kick me out. As for this whole Military thing, I'll figure something out.

The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Good, now let's go to the Army Recruitment Center".

Why go now when I arrived? Shouldn't we wait for the other students?

No matter.

I was at the back of the line following some girl infront of me.

Now that I think about it how old am I?

I seem to be 15, I'm sure.

Yea.

There's no mistaking it since the girl infront of me has a nice as- I looked away.

I, was I older before when I came to this world?

When I try to think back I just remember waking up in my room with Izkam, that was his name right?

Don't care.

U-uhh..

Then I saw it.

3 soldiers showing off...well, they shot fire out of their damn hands!!!

I KNEW I WAS IN SOME DIFFERENT WORLD.

The signs were obvious...I shouldn't be surprised!

I can do that right?

Probably with hard work I can do that?

Maybe joining the Military was a good thing, who wouldn't wanna shoot fucking fire out of their hands?!

No.

Remembering that Izkam kid saying I couldn't firebend destroyed my hopes, well no I mean maybe the previous owner of this body didn't train hard enough to firebend.

It's not like you have to be born with it, that'll be too cruel.

Then I see a large building.

It had 3 floors and had an aura of authority around it.

That's a rather large recruitment center...

When I got inside it was really neat.

There was plenty of chairs and I sat on one.

I look to my right to see the girls face that was infront of the line with me.

She's cute.

Wait.

I looked the other way.

I should stop.

Now that I see, almost everyone has amber-like eyes.

Is it common around here, I though I was atleast unique.

Many students, well can I call them students?

Anyways they were entering the rooms that had recruiters in there and leaving rather quickly.

Each one had a nervous look when they entered but a determined look when they left.

If everyone is passing this, then it has to be easy.

Well, I'm pretty sure they passed since no one would look determined if they failed, well unless they were determined to try ag-

"Kaz".

That's me.

I got up and walked in the room my teacher pointed to.

How is a School connected to the Military? Let's just enter.

I entered the room to see a old guy sitting there patiently.

I closed the door and sat down.

"Hello I'm Corporal Wehoka".

I shook his hand.

"Kaz Ernal".

"Ok first tell me why you want to join".

He had his quill pen and paper ready.

Should I just bullshit my way?

"I want to join to help my Nation fight and honor my family".

 **Speech Check Failed: 5/10**

What the fuck is that.

Those words were like at the top left of my vision.

I look to see the recruiter.

He looked displeased.

Wait when I failed did that made him displeased?

If I passed it then...

"Can you firebend"?

"No".

He wrote it down displeased yet again.

But no check?

I don't even know what's going on anymore.

I can't wait to firebend.

"Do you want to join the Army or the Navy"?

Uh.

"Which do you recommend"?

Then he smiled.

"Heh, well if you ask me join the Navy, it's more fun".

"Then Navy".

He wrote it down with a pleased look.

"That's it".

Seriously?

"Really"? He nodded and set down the wuill pen and paper.

"Yes, since you came from the School and was born here we can trust you, besides we need all the soldiers we can get".

He gave me a small note with a stamp on my name.

"Just wait out there".

I got up shook his hand and proceeded to leave.

As I left.

No one was there.

I mean like no one was sitting, where's the Teacher and the others?

He said to wait out there but no one is here.

I walked up to the nearest guard.

"Excuse me sir, where did they go"?

He looked terrifying.

He had some intimidating armor, he was taller than me and not only that he had that unsettling skull on his face.

"Yea, they went past the hallway all the way to the end, kid".

"Thanks"! I quickly turned and ran down the hallway.

Why do I run slow?

I just noticed how slow I run, did I always run this slow?

I opened the door to see, well a training grounds...no it looked like a course.

I see a guy around my age easily going through the course with ease.

"Kova is so hot".

What.

I look to my left to see the group of girls talking about how great he is.

This...I'm just gonna ignore it.

When Kova was done he was escorted back in the building by a soldier.

Guess you go back in the building when you complete it?

Names were called one by one each one completing the course.

If everyone's passing this then I got this in the bag.

"Kaz".

Here I go.

I then got on the start pad.

"Begin when you're ready". Some old guy had a clipboard of some sort to review how well I do.

I ran up the steps.

Bit tiring but easy.

When I got up, I knew this wasn't gonna end well for me.

"I-I did it"!

I stumbled and fell on the ground in exhaustion.

I'm sweating bullets cause of this damn course.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad recruit, come now".

The soldier turned and went to enter the building.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level 2: 250/500**

 **1 Silver Coin(Fire Nation) Earned**

 **Rep with Father**

I felt a wave of refreshness around my body.

A boost of energy aswell!

I quickly followed the soldier into the building.

That was strange.

Eventually I was handed a paper.

"You come back here tomorrow morning, you will be handed your uniform tomorrow and will be assigned to a Captain, understood recruit"?

I nodded.

"Yes sir".

The soldier waved at me to the door and I left.

I quickly retraced my steps to the school, then to my house and rested in my room.

"This is all happening too fast". I sighed and closed my eyes.

Who was Kaz?

I don't seem to have any friends since no one approached me.

I seem to be part of a rich family I guess.

But, I got no Fire Bending.

Those soldiers, shot fire out of their hands.

Can you also shoot water and air out of your hands?

More importantly I don't think I was hallucinating when the floating stone appeared.

When it said I leveled up, I had a boost in energy.

Not only that I felt 'new'.

Like my body improved alot.

Maybe because that energy boost felt amazing.

I look to my right to see some books on a shelf.

Though there was only 4 books I decided to read them.

When I opened the first one.

'How to proficiently use Firebending in combat'.

 **Bending increased to 8.**

What?

The words only appeared for 3 seconds on the top left of my vision.

My bending increased?

Does that mean that I _can_ **bend?**

It probably worked since I _did_ felt a burst of energy thanks to that 'level up'.

It's best not to firebend in my room.

By the way, these words, remind me of a game.

It's silly but I feel like it's part of a life I used to live back before all this.

I opened the rest of the 3 books but they didn't increase anything else.

Though I did learn this.

There are other places besides here.

The Earth Kingdom.

The Water Tribe.

The Air Nomads.

Not only that but the books were stating how the Fire Nation is trying to spread their greatness across the world and expand it.

"Huh".

I noticed a small blinking on my top right side.

You could barely notice it.

How do I take it away?

 **Say 'Menu'.**

Another message on my top left of my vision.

"Menu"..?

A large screen appeared.

Status, Inventory, Quests, Options?

I took a deep breath to calm my self down.

I pressed Status to see this.

 **Status**

 **Name: Kaz Ernal**

 **Level 2: 250/750 Exp**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Endurance - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Intelligence - 2**

 **Charisma - 2**

 **Pts - 1**

 **Skills**

 **Bending - 8**

 **Melee Weapons - 5**

 **Ranged Weapons - 5**

 **Unarmed - 5**

 **Speech - 5**

 **Barter - 5**

 **Medicine - 5**

 **Chi Control - 5**

 **Crafting - 5**

 **Sneak - 5**

 **Picklocking - 5**

 **Skill Pts - 20**

Oh my god.

I can't tell if they're good or not.

Well I gotta be strong, gotta be the strongest ever!

I added _1_ point into _Strength_ bringing it upto _3._

I also dumped all _20_ _points_ into _Bending_ bringing it to _28._

Hell yea, wonder if I can-

What's this?

Perks?

 **Every two levels you get a perk point, select a perk.**

I see 2 perks available.

 **Bending Affinity I - Able to bend 1 element the user chose and have a slight resistance to the selected element.**

 **Prodigious Entity - Earn an additional 3 Skill Points every Level.**

Holy shit.

If I pick _Bending Affinity I_ then I can firebend, right?

I'll really need it if I'm going to the Navy.

 _Prodigious Entity_ well...I don't need an extra 3 skill points for every level.

I selected _Bending Affinity I._

I froze in place and my room turned white and gray.

Whoa.

 **Air**

 **Earth**

 **Fire**

 **Water**

Next to those words had the corresponding elements.

I chose fire. I mean if I were to choose the others, would I be an enemy?

Yea, let's not think about that.

As soon as I chose fire, the room returned to its colors and I could move again.

I should go show my Father.

It feels weird, saying he's my father when he's not.

I ran downstairs to see my mother.

"Mother, where's my Father"?

She turned and smiled.

"He's at the library".

I nodded and turned to a room I never entered.

Another hallway.

There were 3 doors.

One in front and the other two on opposite sides.

I decided to go left.

I opened it to indeed see my Father, reading a book.

"Father, I joined the Navy"!

He then looked up.

"The Navy, you're an idiot for choosing to join the Navy".

What?

"Well not only that, I can firebend"!

He looked up.

Ahh, there's the reaction I wanted to see.

He had a smirk on his face.

"Let's see then, to the Training room". He put down the book as if he wasn't interested in it in the first place.

When I arrived to the Training Grounds I mentally prepared myself.

"Ok show me boy, any fire move will do"!

He leaned on the door frame.

I nodded and smiled. I then aligned myself to a stone dummy.

I closed my eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Fire!

I threw a punch to the dummy.

I felt heat come out of my fist.

I opened my eyes in exci-

No fire.

"Well, show me".

"Wait hold on, I could of sworn it would work".

"Kaz, did you even try to firebend before showing me"?

Crap, I should've planned ahead.

"I just felt it in my room, I felt a sudden heat surrounding my body".

"First off if you want to firebend, channel anger through yourself, feel rage and pour it out of your first to make fire".

He then left.

Anger?

Well, it's worth a try.

I continued punching and imagining a big fireball coming out of my fist.

"Come on"!!

I kept punching.

Fireball!

I threw the punch with all my might while imagining a source of energy flowing throughvmy body coming oit of my fist.

 **Bending Check: 28/15**

"WOOSH"!

My eyes popped out as it exploded onto the Stone Dummy.

"BLAM"!

I stood in silence as there was small bits of fire lingering on the now Scorched Stone Dummy.

Why do I feel like this is just the beginning of a large adventure?

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for reading this far, I haven't typed a story in a long time (you can check my previous horribly written stories in my profile). The Rpg has a little bits of Fallout elements in it, the stats itself was my idea. I will make each chapter have 'atleast' 2.5k words. The First Chapter _was_ a bit slow-paced so I'll try to pace it up a bit to the juicy parts.**


	2. Book 1: Fire Nation Soldier Pt2

"Kaz, Kaz get up you gotta go"!!!

"Wha-".

I opened my eyes. My head was groggy and I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Oh that's right, I'm in a completely different world. How nice.

"Father said you should read this".

He gave me a book. It didn't look fancy.

"Oh, thanks".

I took the book out of his hands and looked at the cover.

'How to quickly adapt to any weapon'.

Irzam quickly ran out of my room.

What a strange kid.

I got off my bed and put on a different set of clothes.

I look to the mirror to still see I have a ponytail.

I decided not to cut it, mainly due to everybody in this damn town having long hair. If I were to cut it, well I didn't wanna find out.

I sat on my bed and quickly opened the book.

 **Melee Weapons increased to 11**

 **Ranged Weapons increased to 8**

"Hell yes".

There are certain books that would increase your Skills by 3.

How did I know? After that first book I read that increased my bending, I decided to go to my Father's library and go through every single book.

Only 1 book increased my _Melee Weapons_ , and 2 books increased _Medicine._

I went downstairs to yet again, see my Family eating.

I'll be honest with you, I was kind of looking forward to what I'm gonna eat today.

I sat down on my seat to see cooked meat on my plate.

Smells good.

"What's this"? My Mother happily smiles.

"Turtle Duck".

Oh.

Turtle Duck?

I...I'll just ignore what she said.

This world is strange.

That definitely doesn't sound normal.

Well..it's still duck right?

I happily ate the duck, but I could feel my Father staring at me.

I should finish this quickly.

I ate the duck like there's no tomorrow and got up.

"So you're not gonna tell me you could firebend now"? This made everyone surprised.

His smirk made me uncomfortable which caused me to shiver.

"What, that's not fair"! Irzam had anger all over his face, he crossed his arms and pouted.

I didn't wanna tell him since he was upset yesterday.

"I was gonna tell you, but you seemed upset".

Once I go to the Navy, I'm gonna get my pay and live somewhere quiet.

Yea that was my plan.

"It's fine, just remember don't do anything foolish out there, you understand me"? He firmly looked at me in the eyes.

Dude is making me uncomfortable, I just wanna leave right now.

"Yea, I understand Father".

He nodded.

"Good".

I quickly was wrapped in a hug.

It was my Mother who was hugging me, I returned the hug.

Huh, this feels nice.

"Please be safe out there".

"I will be safe Mother, don't worry".

She then let go.

Irzam was just upset at me, guess it's my time to leave.

I waved at them and left the house.

This town, is still busy as ever.

Now that I think about it, the man said just to come at the Morning, he didn't specify what time to arrive.

 **Perception Check Failed: 2/11**

"Augh".

I quickly fell on the floor.

Who-?

I look to see a girl who looked beautiful, her eyes were golden.

I was instantly captivated by her eyes.

She looked at me and said these words.

"Oh, I'm sorry".

She's so nice! I felt my heart beat.

"It's al-".

 **Charisma Check Failed: 2/12**

She quickly walks away into the crowd.

What.

Why!

Did this thing just made her walk away because my Charisma was too low?!

That's bullshit!

I..I gotta figure out how to level up!

It gave me a point I'm sure, I'll dump it all in Charisma once I level again!

"Kova, so are you gonna join the Navy or the Army"?

"The Navy".

"Ohhh, M-Me too actually, let's join together"!

There I see a group of girls walking behind the guy named Kova.

Not gonna lie I felt a bit jealous, I shouldn't let this bother me.

I then entered the Recruitment Center again, to see plenty of soldiers, in a horizontal line.

Then one of the soldiers called out to me.

"You there, come with me".

He did a fast 180 turn and walked off to a hallway.

I quickly ran after him.

I felt like I haven't even gained any speed from that level up.

I quickly caught upto him breathing heavily.

"Get in there".

"Why"?

He's telling me to get in a room that I have no idea what's inside.

"Your uniform is in there change and come back to me".

I nodded.

I shouldn't have to be so paranoid.

I entered the room and closed it.

That's some nice armor, but...my helmet didn't have a skull.

I want those cool skull plates, did they ran out?

I opened the door.

"That was fa- why didn't you put on your uniform"?

"Well um, I wanted a skull on my helmet".

The soldier chuckled at my words.

"Those are for firebenders only, you aren't a firebender".

Thank god I can firebend now.

"I can seriously, watch"!

I quickly imagined a small fire at my hand.

Feel the energy into my hand...

 **Bending Check Passed: 28/5**

"Not bad, guess you were a late bloomer".

A late bloomer?

He entered the room and took out a different set of armor from a chest.

It looked lighter than the other but the helmet came with the skull plated face.

"There". He left the room.

I quickly put on the armor, and I have to say, I felt comfortable as hell in here, sure it was a bit heavy but you could sleep in these, well if you wanted to.

I left the room.

"Great, we don't have much time left before you leave, come".

The soldier taught me the basics which I barely understood.

He was also a cool dude, though he said he been through several small sieges and couldn't believe he was still alive.

Then it was time.

I was in line, at a harbor.

There was plenty of large metal ships infront of me, they looked terrifying.

I looked then looked at the people ahead of me.

There was a captain, well judging by his uniform, anyways he's currently speaking with a recruiter.

"I want soldiers with a high rating only, and they have to be firebenders".

"Yes we have 7 of them".

The captain smirked.

"I'll take them".

Their names were called and went onto the ship.

Many others were called.

Then, it was just me and 9 others that only remained.

My rating must be low?

Then another Captain appeared.

"You wanna take them all, Captain"?

"Yes, bring them in".

Next thing you know I was onboard of one of the metal ships.

There's no way anything can take this thing down.

I should calm down, I don't know why I'm getting excited.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

As we sailed I was patrolling around the ship.

I mean, being a soldier was easier than I thought. All I had to do was answer 3 questions and do a course.

Maybe they had lots of casaulties and decided to mass recruit a bunch of civilians?

Then I heard an annoucement.

"We will be heading to the Earth Kingdoms Territory, be on alert"!

Ahh, that's right The Earth Kingdom, why did they say to be on alert?

We aren't at war are we?

I mean we probably are since they seem to be needing new soldiers.

They also said they wanted to spread their greatness and expand as an empire.

Nonetheless, I just kept pacing back and forth while checking my _Stats._

I would occasionally nod at another soldier when we see eachother but other than that, it was really quiet.

After 3 days in this ship, I had some acquaintances and did some drills, I admit I actually only looked forward to the drills and lunch breaks for the last 3 days.

Then there was an announcement.

"All soldiers, line up, we are boarding off the ship"!

I got up from my bunk bed and put on my uniform.

Then some of the other soldiers did the same while talking with eachother.

"Why do you think we are here for"?

"Probably to keep watch of imprisoning earth benders or watch over a small village".

Heh, and here I thought imagining a huge war was go-

 **Quest: We're invading boys!**

 **Your Captain has orders to ambush a Mid-sized Village (Earth Kingdom). Do your best taking over the Village!**

 **Requirements:**

 **Completely destroy the Village and defeat the soldiers.**

 **Rewards**

 **50 Silver Coins (Fire Nation)**

 **2500 Exp**

 **Increased Rep with The Fire Nation**

 **Failure**

 **Imprisonment 85% or Death 15%**

 **500 Exp**

 **Accept/Decline**

Why so many Exp?

Imprisonment or Death?

It's just us, how are we gonna invade a mid-sized village with atleast 40 of us here?

But I won't deny that's alot of Exp.

I'll probably gain like 4 or 5 levels and get so many abilities and skills!

As I succumbed to the greed I pressed _Accept_.

I quickly left the room and lined up with the other soldiers outside.

"We will be invading an Earth Kingdom Village, they don't have many Earthbenders so we are at an advantage, we also have others along with us".

He pointed at a Fire Nation Ship approaching at us.

"Let's all get ready, March"!

The Captain marched into the forest with a map on his hands as we all marched behind him in 2 lines and left the Fire Nation ship at the Rocky Ocean. It looked nice.

The forest had lots of rocks laying around. The air was fresh, birds..well I guess they were birds...anyways they were chirping which made our destination pleasant and calming.

Huh.

We are about to invade a village.

That's when I realized how serious this situation is.

Everyone else kept on marching without a care in the world.

I might die, I noticed this body is weak as soon as I was brought into this world.

Hell this armor is already tiring enough, especially patrolling in it.

Maybe I'm not high leveled enough. But if we do successfully invade this village, I'll get a massive increase in Exp.

Should I get other types of bendings, like water?

I mean...I don't see anybody else using two bendings.

I should ask someone later.

We then came to a halt. Then the other Captain with his crew appeared next to us.

I then see the Village in my sights, it has walls...well it's stone walls but they were not tall. Probably 10 feet high.

Ok maybe it is considered tall in this world?

Their gate is made out of wood so, that's a weakness. But it has about 8 guards there.

The 2 Captains were discussing.

"Should we attack now or at night"?

"Well if we attack now our firebending is stronger but at night time we can catch them off guard".

"Mm, let's attack now and have a feast later"!

They both chuckled.

They must be good friends.

"Everyone imprison any earthbenders and burn down the village"!

Before I could react everyone rushed past me and started running to the gate.

What the hell, I'm not ready for this!

The village guards quickly noticed the Fire Nation soldiers charging at them and were throwing rocks at them.

They were huge rocks.

I don't wanna be apart of this.

Should I just run?

If I run will it cause a failure in my quest? If I do fail but manage to run away will I get imprisoned or die?

I heard a loud scream.

"THEY BROKE THE GATE"!!

I see that they broke down the gate. I was still standing there, watching them burning down the village, I hear cries and metal clashing against eachother.

I should atleast throw a fireball at a house to get my exp right?

Besides the Fire Nation is doing this to spread their greatness, so this isn't bad or anything.

After assuring myself I quickly ran past the gate and tried to find a house that wasn't on fire.

"AUGH"!

 **Perception Check Failed: 2/12**

I felt a heavy blow to my chest.

I fell down to see a man with a giant hammer looking down at me.

"Filthy, Fire Nation".

He held up his hammer to deal the final blow as I struggled to breathe.

This is it already?

I got transported to a new world which...I admit It's beautiful. I don't wanna die, I want to see what else there's to the world!

The man swung the hammer down only for one of the Fire Nation soldiers to tackle him down.

As they were on the ground the Fire Nation soldier threw a solid punch to the jaw which knocked the Village guard out.

"Thank you s-". He quickly went off to fight another.

I should really level up quickly.

"Cough cough".

He really got me with that hammer...

I slowly got up and walked to the least crowded area while holding my chest with my left arm and laid on the Village's stone walls.

My breathing feels funny.

This armor is either shit or I'm really weak.

Maybe after I complete this quest, I should retire and be a noble, this is just too much...

I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

I slowly opened my eyes.

 **Quest Completed: We're invading boys!**

 **Your crew fought bravely with their hearts and barely won, you might've contributed by doing nothing but...it was your first invasion, so congratulations!**

 **Rewards**

 **50 Silver Coins (Fire Nation)**

 **2500 Exp**

 **Increased Rep with The Fire Nation**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level 4: 500/2500 Exp**

I sat up on what seems...oh.

I was still laying in the wall. I slowly stood up.

Did no one try to help me? We completed the quest so how come they didn't put me on a bed and tend my wounds or something?

It's still daytime so not much time passed.

I walked around to try to find my crew.

As I looked around, the village was burned down, there were some guards laying there, I _think_ they're unconscious.

There are also some of my crew on the floor.

They fought bravely.

Maybe if I didn't run but fought I could've saved them as that one guy saved me.

I must thank him properly.

For now...

I left the now destroyed Village and see Fire Nation Banners on the Village's stone walls and a Fire Nation flag in the middle of the field.

Maybe I should return to the ship.

Wait, before I do that.

A sudden excitement rushed inside of me as I realized what happened a few minutes ago.

I leveled up two times! That's like double the power right?

Well I don't know that for sure.

"Menu".

I selected Status.

 **Status**

 **Name: Kaz Ernal**

 **Level 4: 500/2500 Exp**

 **Strength - 5**

 **Endurance - 4**

 **Dexterity - 4**

 **Perception - 4**

 **Intelligence - 4**

 **Charisma - 4**

 **Pts - 2**

 **Skills**

 **Bending - 28**

 **Melee Weapons - 11**

 **Ranged Weapons - 8**

 **Unarmed - 5**

 **Speech - 5**

 **Barter - 5**

 **Medicine - 11**

 **Chi Control - 5**

 **Crafting - 5**

 **Sneak - 5**

 **Picklocking - 5**

 **Skill Pts - 20**

 **Perks**

 **Bending Affinity I - Firebending: User is able to bend Fire and has slight resistance to the Element.**

I know I said I would dump the points in _Charisma_ but I really need strength now. I dumped _2_ _points_ in _Strength_ bring it to _7_. I can probably fight off a bit better now.

Uhhh...

I _dumped 20 points_ in _Bending_ which is now at _48_.

I didn't have any melee weapons with me so I decided to pick Bending.

As for my 1 perk point.

Huh.

 **Bending Affinity II - Able to bend an additional element the User chooses, and have a slight resistance to the chosen element.**

Well...tempting.

I wanna try out Earthbending but I don't think it's normal to have two elements.

Maybe it's best to save the Perk Point for now.

I made my way through the calming forest and made it back to the Rocky Ocean.

The ships.

They're gone.

How did they leave so quickly it's daytime?!

Was I unconscious the entire day?

That's the only explanation!

I sighed and sat down looking at the sea.

Where do I go now?

I felt truly lost right now.I should try to head back home, I shouldn't linger around, The Earth Kingdom hates the Fire Nation, that much I know.

 **Quest: Lone Soldier**

 **Try to find other Fire Nation Soldiers while adventuring through the Earth Kingdom.**

 **Requirements:**

 **Find atleast 1 Fire Nation Soldier or Return back to the Fire Nation in under 2 weeks.**

 **Rewards**

 **2000 Exp**

 **Failure**

 **Imprisonment**

 **Accept/Decline**

Heh. I laughed softly but not out of joy. It was a laugh of misery.

"Can't believe I got abandoned in the enemy's land".

I should just accept it, I need to get out of here anyways..

I pressed accept and took a deep breathe.

I then stood up.

Now where should I go off to?


	3. Book 1: Fire Nation Soldier Pt3

**Author's Note: I made a mistake last chapter, Kaz didn't have 40 Skill Points but 20 instead, since you only get 10 Skill Points per level!**

Well, am I ready to go?

I brought up my _Menu_ and pressed _Inventory._

 **Inventory**

 **51 Silver Coins(Fire Nation)**

 **5 Copper Coins(Fire Nation)**

I got no Earth Kingdom currency, great. I look up to see the village I was gonna enter.

How exactly am I gonna get in, first off I'd have to take off my uniform...

This is a bad idea, isn't it?

Besides going into this village wouldn't help me with my mission.

"I'll have to go somewhere else". I mumbled sadly.

My stomach growled as I said that.

I continued walking on a road leading to a mountain.

The mountain was rather big, and this heat is killing me..

I look up and try to look at the blazing sun covering my eyes with my hand.

I then move my hands and lifted up my skull plate.

I still don't feel better. Why did I agree to join the damn Navy? They just threw me into a war without proper training.

I mean the signs were so obvious, they were mass recruiting teenagers from school.

Wonder what my Father would say about this, bringing honor to our family.

Wait, he's not even my Father to begin with..

Why do I miss them already, I don't even know them.

Ignoring the pain in my heart I made it to the top of the mountain.

Wow, the view.

There was alot of forests and water around.

Wait, is that..

I rubbed my eyes.

It's a village with a harbor, I can get a ship and get out of here!

Though it looks really far, no doubt it'd take a day to get there if I go by foot.

"Obviously, but once we get there we can see for ourse...lves".

I look away from the Village with the harbor and look back to see who's voice it belonged to.

There was 3 people around my age, I think.

They seemed to be Earth Kingdom Civilians.

They froze as if they were a statue.

I froze too, I didn't expect this.

Hell I'm already out of stamina from walking here!

Ok calm down, maybe if I intimidate them, they will run away.

I quickly slammed down my skull plate to cover my face.

There was 1 girl and 2 guys, I got this under control.

"Tava...we should run away". The guy told the girl.

The girl however, had a look of rage.

I tried my best to look intimidating...

I straightened my back with a good posture and tried to look domineering.

"No Jin, you know damn well he's one of the soldiers that's responsible for the invasion"!

"Jin...she's right, they burned down The Elder's house"!

Fuck this, I'm threatening them, there was no way we can walk away like nothing happened.

"You all better back off my crew is coming up, you don't wanna get captured, now do you"?

Haha, that was actually pretty good! I had a cheeky grin behind my skull plate.

 **Speech Check Failed: 5/35**

My heart sank when I saw those words.

The girl yelled back and took a step forward.

"Let them all come, We can take you all on"!

Why am I not surprised.

Her friends decided to take me down, they suddenly felt confident when I yelled back.

I guess we're fighting.

I got in a stance.

I think it was a stance.

It felt comfortable to me.

 **Quest: Power of a Fire Nation Soldier**

 **Defeat the 3 Earthbenders that want revenge for the village your crew burned down.**

 **Rewards**

 **\- 1250 Exp**

 **\- 2 Silver Coins(Earth Kingdom)**

 **Failure**

 **\- 100 Exp**

 **\- Captured**

 **Accept/Decline**

If I declined, would I still have to fight?

I pressed accept, I didn't wanna risk it.

As soon as the screen disappeared.

Over 10 rocks the size of fists were thrown at me.

I quickly jumped and rolled getting hit by the rocks a few times.

I gotta shoot fireballs.

I swiftly got up and quickly imagined a huge fireball coming out of my fists.

I threw a punch aiming at them.

 **Bending Check Success: 48/45**

 **Chi Control Failed: 5/45**

Instantly a giant fireball came rushing at them.

It was a size of a boulder.

"Dodge it"!

I didn't know who said that as I quickly dropped to my knees.

That took so much energy to make...

Was it cause of the chi control?

BOOSH!

The fireball I made probably slammed into another boulder or something.

Damn.

I couldn't feel my body.

It felt...numb, like I'm wearing body weights.

I slowly looked up.

I see another fist-sized rock rushing at me.

I felt no will to fight for some reason.

CLUNK

I fell to the ground.

Thank god I got this helmet.

That hurt like a bitch.

I can't even beat some civilians.

Mm..

I'm just gonna...rest.

"Did we get him"?

"Think we..".

"...him...".

I blacked out.

 _Several Hours Later_

"Mmn"?

I opened my eyes, to see those 3 exact Civilians who attacked me.

 **Quest Failed!**

 **\- 100 Exp**

 **\- Captured**

I couldn't move my arms, I looked down to see I was bound by a rope.

We also seemed to be on a carriage.

Guess they know I'm awake now.

"Where was your crew"? Kava asked.

Oh right, I did say my crew was coming.

I didn't respond back however.

She looked annoyed as I didn't respond.

"Kava, just forget about it, we captured him atleast". Jin assured her.

I struggled a little but this was some tough rope.

Or I was just weak.

"How much coins do you think we can get by turning him in"? I didn't know his name besides the other two.

"Probably to last us a month or two". Jin responded.

Kava however just kept glaring at me.

Wait, where exactly are we heading to?

"Where are we going"? I asked them.

 **Speech Check Failed: 5/25**

They just looked at me, not answering my question.

These skills sure determine everything...

I should've just entered the damn village back there!

I wish I can just go back and not join this Military.

Will the Earth Kingdom torture me once they imprison me?

More importantly, why was I brought to this world?

It's beyond real..people can control fire and control rocks, the animals are different...

And I _know_ this isn't normal, no way.

Wait, can I use my fire bending to burn this rope?

Perhaps just heat up my body?

No..I got this armor on, it's best if I wait for a better opportunity.

"We're here"! The rider yelled back at us.

I look to my right to indeed see a village.

Wait.

What a coincidence, the Village with the Harbor, it's here!

I smirked again behind my skull plate.

Wait no stop this!

There are 6 guards at the gate.

Wait, wait!

I struggled against these ropes.

If a person were to look at me they'd think I have a psycholgical problem.

I just didn't wanna be imprisoned!

Fuck this!

We then stopped by the gate.

One of the guards walked up to the rider.

"Why are you entering Quo Yan"? Asked the Captain of the Guards.

"I'm here to transport some goods and you should check the carriage in the back". He smiled nervously.

2 guards from the other side of the ride gave each other looks and decided to check it themselves.

Only to see a Bound Fire Nation Soldier.

"S-sir, you should come and see this"! They had bewildered looks.

The Captain walked to the carriage with his hands at his back, clearly shows that he was in the army in his prime.

"A Fire Nation Soldier". He gave a look at these 3 teenagers.

"Did you 3 capture him"? He asks.

"Yes, and I would like my reward". Kava demanded.

All of a sudden I was being lifted up.

"You'll get your reward, you 2 take this filth to the cells".

"YES SIR"!

No.

No!

I tried to muster up all my strength to roll. I couldn't.

How can I be so weak?

"Get off of me, this is an invasion my crew is coming"!

 **Speech Check Failed: 5/45**

"I will make my armor burning hot let go of me"!

 **Speech Check Failed: 5/50**

System, Menu, help me please!

I don't wanna rot in a cell!

There's no way I can escape with my skills!

 **You failed the quest so stop crying and take it like a man.**

What.

Fuck you!

I didn't wanna be in this world and all of this!

You should just make me level 100 and get this over with!

It didn't respond back, as if it didn't wanna hear Kaz's whining.

I quickly looked around.

There was plenty of villagers looking at me with rage.

They were carrying stones like they were about to throw it at me but couldn't do to the 2 guards carrying me.

Other than that, this looked a bit big for a Village, a Town sounds more fitting.

We then arrived at a building made out of metal.

Maybe I should try one more time.

"The whole Fire Nation is gon-".

Poh!

Did he just punch my helmet?

It didn't hurt but I felt that impact, I'll remember your face, I'll throw back 20 more hands at you!

I struggled even more.

"Tch, hey you there open a cell up, this one won't shut up"!

A flimsy guard quickly opened a cell and they just tossed me in there rope bound.

"Dont you need to cuff him, he can firebend". The flimsy guard asked.

"He has armor and a helmet he can't possibly burn the rope, and even if he does, he's stuck behind thick steel, many weapons are impervious to it and especially firebending". The guard smirked and went off.

They put me in this extremely comfortable position.

I was in a position where it looked like I was sleeping on my sides...but I'm bounded!

This...I..

"Eh".

I can't roll.

 **Quest: Lone Soldier Completed!**

 **Oh User, look you found an ally, congratulations!**

 **Requirement Completed: Found a Fire Nation Soldier.**

 **Rewards**

 **2000 Exp!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level 5: 0/4000 Exp**

"WHAT"!

"Hey shut the fuck up"! It sounded like it came from a farther cell.

Though Kaz was elated!

 **"Menu"**. I whispered

I couldn't really press _Status_ but with the power of my mind I was able to access it!

 **Status**

 **Name: Kaz Ernal**

 **Level 5: 0/4000 Exp**

 **Strength - 6**

 **Endurance - 5**

 **Dexterity - 5**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Intelligence - 5**

 **Charisma - 5**

 **Pts - 3**

 **Skills**

 **Bending - 48**

 **Melee Weapons - 11**

 **Ranged Weapons - 8**

 **Unarmed - 5**

 **Speech - 5**

 **Barter - 5**

 **Medicine - 11**

 **Chi Control - 5**

 **Crafting - 5**

 **Sneak - 5**

 **Picklocking - 5**

 **Skill Pts - 10**

 **Perks**

 **Bending Affinity I - Firebending: User is able to bend Fire and has slight resistance to the Element.**

 **Perk Points: 1**

Maybe I should let it be for now.

Now, how did I complete the quest?

Maybe someone in this small prison is a Fire Nation Soldier like me?

I should escape before something bad happens!

"Hey, Soldier, look at me".

I heard a raspy voice behind me.

I attempted to roll.

Thump!

I did it!

I was now lying on the floor on my back.

I look to my right to see an old man.

Wait no, maybe he's technically not old but he looks to be in his late 40s.

"Don't you know how to respond to a Captain"?


End file.
